Service Club/Service Club Requests
This page contains all requests and other tasks performed by the Service Club. The Page is broken down into the Light Novel requests by Volume, followed by an episode-by-episode breakdown of requests from the anime. Light Novel Requests The Service Club received many requests during the series, most of which were adapted into anime form. This is a list of their requests as well as other Service Club activities. Volume 1 1st - Shizuka's request to fix Hachiman Officially the first request is from Shizuka, who asks Yukino to fix the twisted, lonely character of Hachiman. But she cannot use physical violence. Psychological violence is fine though. Battle Royale Shizuka also challenges Yukino and Hachiman to "battle" each-other using their ideals. Whomever can help the most students will win her contest. The winner can make the loser do anything they request. 2nd - Yui's request making cookies Yui Yuigahama is sent to the Service Club for help by Shizuka. Yui wants help with baking cookies for someone. Yukino struggles to teach Yui how to bake properly as Yui has no confidence in herself. Yui wants to quit and forget about the request, but Hachiman manages to convince her that the cookies can be terrible, it's the thought that counts. Yui becomes motivated and rewards the Service Club with her own homemade cookies the next week. 3rd - Zaimokuza's light novel review Yoshiteru Zaimokuza is waiting for the Service Club one day. He was directed there by the "sage Hiratsuka" for help. Yukino wrongly assumes he wants help curing his Chuunibyou syndrome, Zaimokuza has a difficult time telling her his real request. Hachiman notices Zaimokuza's novel script scattered around the room and offers help with it. The next day Yukino, Yui, and Hachiman all provide harsh criticism on Zaimokuza's light novel. Despite the harsh words and put downs about his work, Zaimokuza bravely asks if they will read anything else he brings the club for review. Hachiman agrees when he sees Zaimokuza is just happy that someone will read his work. 4th - Totsuka's tennis practice Saika Totsuka, the tennis club captain, is partnered with Hachiman for gym class when he asks Hachiman if he would join the tennis club to make it stronger. Hachiman refuses. However, Yui brings Totsuka to the Service Club where he requests they help him get better at tennis to motivate his club members. Yukino agrees and decides on extreme training. One day while training, Hayato and Yumiko want to use the tennis courts so they challenge the Service Club to a match with the victor being able to help Totsuka. The Service Club wins the match, Totsuka is seen celebrating indicating this was his preferred outcome. Results Shizuka declares their (Yukino, Hachiman) "battle royale" scores to be 2-2, a tie. Hachiman says "how did you grade this?" and "we only helped 3 people, not 4". Shizuka declares it was definitely 4 requests (Yui, Zaimokuza, Saika, 4th is open to interpretation but possibly her initial request), and her grading is biased and arbitrary. Volume 2 5th - Hayato Hayama and the hateful chain-email Yui receives a hateful email about her, class 2-F, specifically about Hayato's friends. Hayato stops by the Service Club later that day and requests they stop the email from spreading without finding the culprit. Eventually they realize the messages are about the upcoming workplace tour groups, and that if Hayama were to not be in a group with any of his 3 friends the hate messages would stop. As all 3 of them would be left out of Hayama's group, there would be no reason for the chain message to exist. The next day Hayama informs his friends that he wont be in any of their groups. Hachiman's theory worked and solved Hayama's request the way he wanted. 6th - Taishi's sister Saki Komachi brings her friend Taishi to a Service Club study session. Taishi explains his concern for his sisters recent behaviour. Yukino accepts his request and they try to talk to Saki. The Service Club learns that Saki is working night shifts for extra money at the expense of her good grades. Hachiman is the one to realize that she is doing it to lessen the financial burden on her family. Hachiman resolves Taishi's request by informing Saki about scholarships. If she can be a good student she can win financial rewards. Results - Battle Royale update At the workplace tour, Shizuka tells Hachiman that his and Yukino's battle has run into some interference (Yui), and the rules need to be reevaluated. Volume 3 Battle Royale cont - Recruit another member task Yui is no longer showing up to the Service Club. Shizuka appears one day and explains the new rules for the "battle-royale". She mentions it's now a 3-way brawl, and they are allowed to cooperate. This will let them oppose each-others ideals, yet learn to work in tandem at times. But before the new rules can work, they need to recruit another person. Shizuka threatens Hachiman and Yukino to find another member by Monday. Hachiman considers Totsuka, but Yukino wants Yui back. They decide to throw a birthday party for Yui and ask her to rejoin the club. 7th - Zaimokuza and the UG Club + recruiting Yui On Monday Yui shows up like Yukino asks. Before Yukino and Hachiman can explain anything or mention the surprise party, Zaimokuza bursts into the room. He has come with a request about the UG club. He was being bullied by a member from the club and they agreed to settle their differences with a game. Zaimokuza wants them to cancel the game, or fix it so that he will win for sure. The Service Club, Yui, and Zaimokuza head over to the UG club to settle the request. They play a game of cards and eventually resolve Zaimokuza's request. They also smooth things over with Yui, Hachiman notes everyone is getting along again after the request. When they return to the Service Club, they reveal the surprise birthday party for Yui who rejoins the club. Yui's Birthday Party Originally from the Volume 3 Drama CD and continued later on the Volume 7.5 Drama CD, The Service Club holds a proper birthday party for Yui and welcome her back to the club. Totsuka, Komachi, and Zaimokuza all come celebrate. Her party involved Cake, Karaoke, a trip to the Arcade, and a trivia contest. See Volumes 3 and 7.5 Volume 4 Chiba Summer Camp - Rumi's situation While not technically a request, Shizuka has the Service Club, along with Komachi, Totsuka, and Hayato's Clique, volunteer over summer vacation at an elementary school summer camp. She thinks it will be good "real world" experience for them to interact with other social cliques. While at the summer camp, the Service Club as well as Hayato notice Tsurumi Rumi, a young loner student who is bullied/excluded by her peers. Hayato wants to help Rumi become better friends with the other students. Hachiman and Yukino don't believe he can do anything about it after witnessing him try and include Rumi in some of the activities. Shizuka lets the Sobu students attempt to help and they agree to a plan that Hachiman comes up with. Hachiman decides to break the current bonds around Rumi so she and her bullies can make new ones. He comes up with a plan to make Rumi's group turn on each-other in the "test of courage", a final event for the camp students. That night he has Hayato, Yumiko, and Tobe pretend to be delinquents and harass Rumi's group. Instead of demoralizing the students and breaking their bonds, Rumi rescues her group by blinding Hayato's clique with her camera and leads her group away safely. This only stopped the bullying that affected Rumi, and she did not become friends with any of her peers. Volume 5 Volume 5 takes place over summer break, there are no Service Club requests. Some notable events: * Yui asks Komachi to dog-sit Sable * Taishi asks Hachiman about Sobu High * Hachiman has a ramen "date" with Shizuka * Hachiman and Yui go to the fireworks festival Volume 6 8th - Sagami and Culture Festival Help Sagami volunteers to be Chairwoman of the Cultural Festival Planning Committee, however things are more difficult than she realized. She asks the Service Club to help guide her through the planning process in order to aid her "personal growth". The Service Club accepts and Yukino becomes her Vice-Chairwoman. Throughout the planning stages, Sagami continuously shows she is incapable of leading and not very good at her job. The situation is handled by Yukino, who manages to keep everything running smoothly. Sagami's actual goal was to use the position of Chairwoman to make herself and her friends look good compared to others. She wanted the Service Club to do most of the work and make it look like she did all the work herself. When her friends stop showing up and Yukino outshines her, Sagami begins hate her situation. The Culture Festival culminates with Sagami hiding before the closing ceremony and Hachiman trying to find her to "complete" her request. Sagami thinks no one actually needs her when Hachiman finds her. However, when Hachiman criticizes her, and her friends show up with Hayato, she agrees to give the closing ceremony speech. Hachiman's actions were noticed by his class and everyone see's Sagami as the victim instead of pathetic and incompetent. The Culture Festival was a success but only due to the Service Clubs effort, this is ignored largely due to Sagami's manipulation of the situation to make herself look better. Volume 6.5 Chiba Email Consultations In Volume 6.5 the Service Club receives a laptop and a message from Shizuka, telling them to answer problems via Email. Emails they receive: * Ebina mails about her HachimanxHayato fantasies, she wants them to get closer. Hachiman replies her fantasies are delusional and will never happen. * Haruno asks if Hachiman can help her get friendlier with Yukino, who has been giving her the cold shoulder lately. Hachiman and Yui ask Haruno to stop being so invasive and let Yukino open up on her own terms. * Yumiko "complains" about Sagami. She seems worried that Sagami is still upset about the Culture Festival results. See 8th and 9th requests * Meguri emails asking the Service Club to help her plan the Athletic Festival, she also wants them to help her win because its her last year in high school. See 9th request 9th - Meguri requests help with the Athletic Festival + Sagami's redemption In addition to her email, Meguri shows up in person to request the Service Club's help. She asks the Service Club to help her plan the Athletic Festival, and also wants them to help her win because its her last year in high school. In order to resolve both Yumiko and Meguri's requests the Service Club uses Yui and Hayato to recruit Sagami as the Athletic Festival Chairwoman. This time she promises to do a better job and the Service Club will let her handle more work. The Athletic Festival Committee has a rough time organizing the events, but a well supported and newly motivated Sagami handles the pressure well. At one point a group of her friends try and revolt against her and the school rules. Sagami along with the Service Club quell the malcontents and come up with a plan for the festival that makes mostly everyone happy. On the day of the Athletic Festival, Hachiman just needs to win the boys event so his and Meguri's team will win the overall event. He succeeds but he is later disqualified for "cheating". Despite losing, Meguri is happy with the results. Hachiman runs into Sagami later and sees her doing cleanup paperwork for the Athletic Festival. He notes that she is doing much better than before and her attitude towards him is back to normal (indifferent/slightly rude). Volume 7 10th - Tobe's Confession Hayato brings Tobe to the Service Club. Tobe wants to confess his love for Ebina during the Kyoto Trip. He asks the Service Club to help him set the mood for his confession and give him pointers. He also doesn't want to get rejected because that would be lame and would make him feel bad. 11th - Ebina's request for better friendship The day before the Kyoto trip Ebina goes to the Service Club with her own request. On the surface she wants the Service Club to indulge her fujoshi fantasies by making the boys, including Hachiman, get along really well on the field trip. It is later revealed her real request is to stop Tobe's confession. She doesn't want to go out with him, but is afraid the rejection will hurt their groups friendship. Hayato wishes for the status quo to remain the same It's not an official request as Hayato only talks to Hachiman. He asks Hachiman to make Ebina's request come true and make Tobe to give up on his confession. Hayato, like Ebina, is happy with his current friendships, he wants it to last as long as possible. Hachiman agrees after Hayato says he couldn't do it himself. Resolution/Results Hachiman falsely confesses to Ebina in front of Tobe. It results in Ebina letting Tobe (and Hachiman) know she doesn't want to date anyone at that time, as well as Tobe not getting rejected. Tobe gives Ebina space, Hayato relaxes, and Ebina thanks Hachiman on the last day of the field trip and again later at Destinyland. However his own friends, Yui and Yukino, are upset he makes himself the villain again (possibly because they watched him confess to another girl). Things become very tense and emotionally strained in the Service Club. Volume 7.5 Volume 7.5 is a compilation of short stories that take place out of order. These requests will not be numbered until a timeline is fully vetted. Chiba Email Consultations - Re:V6.5 The Service Club receive emails and give answers from/to * Zaimokuza asking for tips on love. * Shizuka asking for marriage/spouse appeal tips. Chiba Love & Marriage magazine (OVA) Shizuka makes the Service Club complete a column about teens and youth marriage for a magazine. As all 3 members of the Service Club and Shizuka are clueless about marriage and relationships they have to rely on someone else for advice. Komachi comes to help and designs a bridal crash course which they participate in. Afterwards the Service Club is able to write a decent article for the magazine. More Chiba Email Consultations - Re:V6.5 * Totsuka wants advice on how to be a better role model and tennis club captain. * Zaimokuza wants writing tips. Yui's Birthday pt.2 Part of the Volume 7.5 Drama CD, after Yui's birthday the group decides on another get together. This time the arcade where they run into Shizuka again. Komachi organizes another contest like the bridal crash course. Even More Chiba Email Consultations - Re:V6.5 * Zaimokuza wants more writing help. * Saki Kawasaki wants advice for her brother who is taking Sobu's entrance exam. And study tips for herself Judo Request - Judo Tournament The new Judo Club captain, Shiroyama, wants the service club to help with their problem. The old Judo Club captain is very good, but very harsh and ill-tempered. Lately he has been returning to "tutor" his old club, chasing away any new and casual members in the Judo Club. They know he won't stop coming if asked, so the Service Club organizes a Judo Tournament as a means to attract new members. Their real plan is to get the talented and athletic Hayato to beat the Judo Club members in the finals in order to embarrass the old Judo Captain him so he will leave. In the Judo Tournament Hayato leads his team to the finals. However, he gets pulled away for Soccer Club by Isshiki before he can fight in the final match. Yukino fights in his place and wins. Hachiman then calls out the old Judo Captain to fight him in a match, who accepts after watching his old club get beat by a girl. Hachiman riles the old Judo Captain up so much that he almost wins the match. It was embarrassing to almost lose to Hachiman so the Old Captain angrily agrees to leave his old club alone as long as Hachiman stays away as well. Again, Even More Chiba Email Consultations - Re:V6.5 * Zaimokuza wants advice about which publisher to work with. * Komachi is bothering Hachiman about their cat for "Komachi Points". Volume 8 12th - New Student Council President + Yui's plea Shizuka, Meguri, and Isshiki request the Service Club help Isshiki lose the student council election in a dignified way. Yukino believes the best way would be to run for President herself, or get someone like Hayato to run. Both of them could beat Isshiki easily. Yui after seeing how determined Yukino is, also decides to run. Hachiman's methods will not work in this request and everyone shoots down his suggestions. Even so, he decides against Yukino and Yui's methods. Yui is afraid this request will break their group apart, hinting she doesn't want their club to disband. After a lot of time Hachiman convinces Isshiki to drop her request and embrace the Presidential position. This means the Service Club will continue to exist and neither Yui or Yukino will have to run for election. Results Isshiki decides to accept the Student Council President position. Yui thanks Hachiman for preserving the Service Club. Hachiman begins to suspect Yukino wanted to be Student Council President. Meguri expresses her wish that Yukino would have succeeded her, Yui would be Secretary, and Hachiman could handle General Affairs. Things become even more tense between the Service Club members. And Hachiman wonders if he made a mistake but convinces himself he did not. Volume 9 13th - Christmas Collaboration Event Isshiki comes to the Service Club with a request. She needs help planning the Christmas Collaboration Event with Kaihin Sougou. Hachiman turns her down on behalf of the Service Club, as things are tense because of his recent actions, but agrees to help her personally on his own time. When seeing the meetings firsthand, Hachiman realizes why nothing is getting done and starts to doubt the event will actually happen. He meets Rumi who is also helping, and sees she is still a loner. Hachiman realizes that his methods are wrong and cant solve everything even if they do help sometimes. 14th - Hachiman needs help + Something Genuine Hachiman, unable to make progress with the Christmas Event, decides he needs help. One day he visits the Service Club as a customer. He asks Yui and Yukino for help with the event. Yukino turns him down, saying he should clean up his own mess. Hachiman begins to tearfully "apologize" and expresses his wish for something genuine. Yukino, unable to understand his apology runs away. Hachiman and Yui go to find her. On the roof, the Service Club meet and reconcile. They agree to work together and Yukino & Yui accept his request(s). Destinyland The Service Club is unsure of how to proceed with the Christmas Event. Shizuka hands them tickets to Destinyland that she won and encourages them to get some firsthand Christmas experience to help them. While not much help, the day off lets the Service Club relax and revert to their friendly ways. Results Hachiman with the aid of Yukino's cold diplomacy, is able to finally make progress organizing the Christmas Event. They manage to organize a successful event. It's a musical involving elementary school students with Rumi Tsurumi as the lead. The Service Club is better than before and committed to rekindling their friendship and working out any issues they might have. Rumi is also embraced by her peers for a wonderful performance. Volume 10 15th - Hayato's Career Path Yumiko emails as well as shows up to the Service Club with a request. She is worried about her future, and about her and Hayato's. She is disturbed by the recent rumours that Yukino and Hayato are dating. Yukino dismisses those as completely false. Yumiko then asks the Service Club to figure out what Hayato's future career path is, Sciences, or Humanities (Liberal Arts), so she can choose the same path for 3rd year. Hachiman observes the recent difficulty Hayato is having regarding girls and the rumours about him. After failing to get a direct answer out of Hayato, Hachiman tries to convince him to take the Sciences as there are less girls to cause problems. Hayato cryptically refuses, indicating he is taking Humanities for his 3rd year. Upon hearing this, Yumiko resolves to take Humanities for her 3rd year as well. Volume 10.5 16th - Iroha's newsletter (OVA Zoku) After a fun "date" with Hachiman, Isshiki asks the Service Club to scope out places in Chiba that students might enjoy hanging out at. She lends them a camera to take pictures. The Service Club travels all over and has a good time. Afterwards, Isshiki is pleased with the photos and takes the Service Club's photo for the yearbook. Volume 11 17th - Pre-Valentines Day chocolate making Many girls including, Saki, Isshiki, Yumiko, and Ebina wish to give chocolate to somebody or make it for some other reason. Several girls wish to give chocolate specifically to Hayato on Valentine's Day, but he wont accept chocolate from anyone. Hachiman comes up with an idea of a cooking class with Hayato as the taste tester. This will be neutral ground for him to accept everyone's chocolate. Isshiki organizes the event with Kaihin Sougu so she can possibly pocket any extra funds. It turns out to be a very successful event. 18th - Yukino's Request At the end of Season 2 and Volume 11 Yukino says she has a request. It is left on a cliffhanger until Volume 12. Volume 12 Anime Requests 1st Request of the Service Club: To make cookies by Yui Yuigahama 2nd Request: Review of novel by Yoshiteru Zaimokuza 3rd Request: Totsuka Saika and Tennis Court Showdown 4th Request: False chain message by Hayato Hayama 5th Request: Kawasaki Saki's Activities by Taishi 6th Request: Rumi Tsurumi's circumstances 7th Request: Cultural festival committee by Minami Sagami 8th Request: Athletic festival committee by Meguri Shiromeguri 9th Request: Marriage Magazine by Shizuka Hiratsuka 10th Request: Confession to Ebina by Kakeru Tobe 11th Request: Stopping the Confession by Hina Ebina '''' 12th Request: Student Council Election by Iroha Isshiki 13th Request: Christmas Collaboration Event by Hachiman 14th Request: To know the career path selection by Yumiko Miura 15th Request: To make home made chocolate for valentine by Yumiko Miura , Iroha Isshiki, Saki Kawasaki References Category:Service Club